Paradise Island
by bubbles-flash
Summary: Five kids, one police officer, an annoying pilot, a small plane running out of gas, and a deserted island. Meet this fun group! I suck at summaries! This is kind of a mix between Lost, Avatar, and Flight29 Down.


Chapter 1, Plane Captain and the Horrendous Quest of Finding a Seat, Oh, and the Crash

Summary: Five kids, one police officer, an annoying pilot, a small plane running out of gas, and a deserted island. Meet this fun group! I suck at summaries! This is kind of a mix between Lost, Avatar, and Flight29 Down.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the characters and story.

* * *

Adam's POV

"Welcome! Would you like help in finding your seat today?" Adam looked at the elder man. He was middle-aged with the beginnings of grey at the roots of his hair.

"No." Adam mumbled as he walked onto the plane and glimpsed around. This was his first time on a plane, but he knew they weren't generally this small. After a quick count he saw that it was a 40 passenger plane. Adam shook his head; this guy was going to be bored if he intended to ask every passenger if they want help. He smiled as he found his seat in the last row and shoved his backpack above it. By the time he turned around his face was a scowl again. The man checked to make sure his bag was secured and turned to face the teen.

"Enjoy your flight." He said, smiling a huge fake smile. The man left him and took his post by the door again. Adam took out his iPod and laid his seat down. He got lost in the song Fireflies, one of his favorites.

"Welcome! Would you like help in finding your seat today?" Adam opened his eyes to see an officer walk in the plane. Fear filled his gut at the sight of the young officer. _Did they find out? They couldn't have found out yet._ He relaxed when a boy walked on the plane in front of another officer. _They are here for him._

Officer Smith's POV

"Welcome! Would you like help in finding your seat today?"

Officer Smith shook his head as he did a quick area search of the plane with only his eyes. There was a teenage boy near the back, and that was it. The kid looked to be trouble, and he would have watched the boy more closely if it wasn't for Rickey.

"How is it?" His partner asked from outside.

Officer Brian's POV

"Welcome! Would you like help in finding your seat today?"

Officer Brian watched as his 'partner' checked the plane. Smith would never be his partner, he wasn't an officer yet, and Brian didn't think he had the ability to become one. Brian saw that Smith paused for a moment too long looking at the back of the small plane.

"How is it?" He asked.

"It's ok." His partner whispered. Officer Brian walked in, pushing the young teen in front of him. He double-checked the plane and saw why Smith had paused. There was a trouble maker in the back. His 'charge' squirmed under his hand.

Rickey's POV

"Welcome! Would you like help in finding your seat today?"

Rickey waited patiently while the officers checked the plane for any of his friends. He smiled. They were afraid that his friends would try and bust him out with the new cop, little did they know that he would rather go to jail than return home to his 'friends'.

"How is it?" The old officer asked. Rickey's smile faded. He hated this old man, and he was sure his shoulder was getting bruised from his grip.

"It's ok." Smith answered. Smith was ok, and Rickey was glad his five-hour long flight was with him. He would let him play his games. Rickey squirmed when Brian pushed him forward.

"Rough enough?" He asked. The older man glared at him and bent close to his ear.

"You should be lucky it's not me 'helping' you to your trial." He whispered fiercely, sneering when he said helping. Rickey decided to have some fun while the old guy was still here. He smiled innocently at him.

"I am." He paused. "After all, I won't have to see your ugly old face again." His smile got bigger as he saw the old man's face turning red from anger. He was so easy to get going.

"If…you little…I'll…next time…" He stuttered.

"Aww, is someone getting angry?" Rickey asked as if he was talking to a baby. The officer's hand dug into Rickey's shoulder, actually hurting him now.

"Smith, make him stop." He whined.

"Rob." The younger officer said while holding up his hand. "I'll take it from here." He placed a hand on Rickey's shoulder, the same one that the other had his. Then he forced Rickey to turn around and walk towards the back of the plane. In the last seat was a guy that Rickey immediately liked. He was wearing all black and had one ear pierced. His hair was black with green spikes. Rickey wanted to be like him right then. When they got to the second to last seat Smith stopped and turned to Rickey.

"Sit."

"Fine." Rickey sat down in front of the teen. As soon as Smith had sat down he turned around.

"Cool hair." He said.

Adam's POV

Adam watched as the older officer left and he relaxed even more. If they were here for him and the older officer left, Adam was sure he could take on the younger one. He looked like a newbie, shouldn't be too hard. He looked at the young teen. He was like him, only more hair over his eyes than on his head. He watched as the officer walked the boy to the seat in front of him.

When the officer was sitting the boy turned around.

"Cool hair." Adam nodded his thanks, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

Rickey's POV

The teen nodded his head, Rickey assumed it was thanks.

"Rickey," Smith said. Rickey turned to the officer.

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently.

Smith stood up.

"Trade seats," He demanded.

Rickey stood up and grumbled. "I was just trying to make a friend." He said, turning slightly to watch the older boy. He had moved so he was looking out the window. Rickey slumped in his seat, annoyed. He sat for a few moments then turned to the officer.

"Can I have my stuff?"

"Only if you're good," Rickey rolled his eyes.

"I'll be on my best behavior." He promised, exaggerating _only_ slightly.  
"I hope so." Smith sighed, knowing that the boy wasn't telling the truth. "I can't keep making you look good." Rickey narrowed his eyes.

"I never told you to." He said defensively.

"I know."

"Then why do you? Why do you think I'm so good?"

"Because I know you wouldn't have did that if you weren't pushed." Rickey looked down at his feet. Soon he felt a tug on his arm. He looked up to see the officer smiling at him and holding his bag.

"Here," Smith said as he handed Rickey the bag. "Use it while you can." Rickey nodded his head and took out his psp to play a game.

Adam's POV

As the two were switching seats Adam turned so he wouldn't be bothered. He kept his music low so he could hear if they said anything useful. For a few minutes everyone was quiet. Then the boy said something.

"Can I have my stuff?" He asked.

"Only if you're good," The officer replied.

"I'll be on my best behavior." The boy said; Adam knew it was fake.  
"I hope so." The officer sighed. "I can't keep making you look good." _This was interesting. Maybe the kid didn't do anything._

"I never told you to." The boy said defensively.

"I know."

"Then why do you? Why do you think I'm so good?"

"Because I know you wouldn't have did that if you weren't pushed." Adam heard the officer search around for something in his bag. When he looked up he saw that he had pulled out a small backpack.

"Here," The officer said as he handed the boy the bag. "Use it while you can." The boy nodded his head and took out his psp to play a game.

Earlier in Danner's POV

"Let's go." Danner's mom said for the fourth time. Deven was refusing to get out of the truck.

"If you make us miss the flight I swear I will-"

"Mom! I'll get her. You go check in." Danner said. Their mother gave her one stern look and grabbed her bags. She walked to the check in counter without looking back. Danner leaned against the truck casually.

"Dev, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Deven said, looking out the window.

He sat down next to her. "Something is wrong." He said softly. She looked up at him and a tear slid down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

"I don't want to go." She confessed quietly. "I don't want to find a teacher. I don't want to learn this. It feels wrong."

Danner hugged her tightly. "It's going to be ok. We won't let anything happen to you."

She looked in his eyes. "_She_ will."

"But I won't. I promise you I will stay by your side and not let anything happen to you." Danner promised.

Deven thought about that. She nodded slowly, trusting her big brother. "Ok."

He smiled. "We should go now before the devil comes back."

She returned his smile. "I guess." Together they grabbed the remaining bags and walked to their mother, who was leaning against the counter, waiting for them to come.

"About time you finally got over here." She said. Deven made her free hand into a fist, which Danner saw immediately. He grabbed her hand to keep her calm. She looked up at him annoyed, but her frown soon disappeared when she saw the funny face he was making. He let go of her hand, knowing that she was now ok. They walked together behind their mother.

"Welcome! Would you like help in finding your seat today?"

"No." their mother said curtly. She moved past him, shoving him aside.

"Sorry about that, and thank you anyways." Danner said as he and Deven waited for the guy to move. Danner took his sister's ticket and compared it with his own.

"We have seats next to each other." He told his little sister.

"Are they next to _her_?" She whispered so their mother wouldn't hear her.

He looked up to where _she_ was sitting and then at the seat numbers. He smiled at his little sister. "Nope, they are actually right here." He led her to a seat. "Your seat madam?" He asked, holding his hand for her.

She took his hand and smiled. "Why thank you!" she sat down while laughing.

Once Danner was sitting in his seat he looked around. He saw the two boys in back, one around his age, the other a few years older than Deven. Both looked like 'bad' boys and there was an officer next to one of them.

Deven's POV

Deven sat down and took a quick peek around the small plane. She saw a boy near the back that was close to her age. She watched him for a few moments, wondering what he was doing on the plane. He suddenly looked up too quickly for her and she couldn't turn away. Instead of frowning though, he gave her a big smile, which she returned shyly.

Danner's POV

Danner saw the exchange and thought one thing- trouble. He wouldn't mention anything now, in case the boy overheard, but the moment he got a chance, he would have to 'talk' with her. A flash of anger shot through him. If _she_ had been a good mother Deven would already know about this stuff. But all she cared about is training Deven. She didn't even realize that Deven was only 12, still a kid by many standards. Danner had to be like a father to Deven since their real dad died when he was 13. Their father kept their mother under control. If he was still here they wouldn't have been on the plane right now.

"Welcome! Would you like help in finding your seat today?"

The welcome guy said, interrupting Danner's thoughts. Danner looked up to see a beautiful teenage girl. She had long blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail and was wearing short shorts and a tight tank top, expressing her 'womanly' features greatly.

Adam's POV

"Welcome! Would you like help in finding your seat today?"

Adam looked up to see a super hot girl, maybe a year younger than him. He also saw the other teen's reaction to her. It was the same as his.

Sedna's POV

"Welcome! Would you like help in finding your seat today?"

Sedna looked around the guy to the plane. It was small, she shouldn't have any problems.

"No thank you. I think I should be good." She walked in and looked at the other passengers. None of them knew her, so she was fine. She couldn't let anyone who knew her see her leave. Her parents wouldn't like that too well. She sat down and pulled out her book, preparing to read the whole flight.

Everyone's POV

The welcome guy closed the door and walked down the aisle. When he reached the front he grabbed a phone and picked it up. He then pushed a button and looked to the passengers.

"Attention passengers." His voice was heard without the use of the phone, but now it was louder, and more annoying.

_Seriously?_ Adam thought. _This guy needs to learn to just go with the flow; it's not a normal plane._

_He's using the intercom for a plane this small?_ Sedna questioned the man's intelligence.

"This is your captain speaking."

_Wow, wonder if he'll be able to fly this thing. _Danner thought.

_This should be good. _Rickey smirked.

"We are preparing for take-off, please return your seats to their upright positions and fasten your seatbelts."

Everyone did as they were instructed. Once the captain was satisfied he spoke into the phone again.

"Thank you all. Please enjoy the remainder of your flight." He smiled at them and walked into the cockpit.

Danner turned to Deven. "Ready?" He asked with a smile. She looked scared for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

A few hours later…

Rickey looked up from his game and turned to his left.

"Smith?"

The officer looked up from his crossword. "Yes Rickey?"

Rickey looked away from his gaze slightly. "I'm sorry."

The officer smiled encouragingly. "I know you are." Rickey smiled back, happy to have someone on his side again, even if it was a police officer.

"Will you do me a favor?" Rickey asked quietly.

"I can do my best."

Rickey squirmed slightly. "Will you go to my trial?"

The officer smiled again. "Yes I will. I had planned to already."

"Thank you."

35 minutes later…

The plane jerked sharply, knocking everything that wasn't fastened down to the floor, including some passengers. Deven and Sedna were the only ones that fell.

"Are you ok Deven?" Danner asked.

"Yeah I'm f-" The plane jerked again, this time making Danner fall off his seat.

"Attention passengers. We are making an emergency stop. Please fasten your seatbelts and return your seats to their upright positions."

Deven, Sedna, and Danner quickly got back into their seats and hooked their seatbelts.

"What's going on Andrew?" Danner and Deven's mother asked from the front.

"We're making an emergency stop Miss." Smith told her. "You should fasten your seatbelt."

"We are not supposed to land for another three hours!" She complained.

"Mom! Do as the captain says!" Danner yelled to her.

"Fine. But I don't see why we have to land now." She tried to fasten her seatbelt, but the plane jerked again. "I can't get it! It's stuck!" She cried. The officer stood up.

"Stay here." He ordered Rickey. As he was walking to help the woman, he saw that Danner was unbuckling his seatbelt. He placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I've got it." He carefully made his way to her side and started grabbing for the seatbelt. When he pulled, it stayed put.

"It's not working. Move to that seat." He ordered. She nodded, fear evident on her face.

"Is mom going to be ok?" Deven asked Danner. Danner nodded his head shakily.

"She'll be fine." He told her. She reached for his hand, which he took unconsciously.

Rickey watched helplessly as Smith helped the woman to a new seat. She sat down and pulled the seatbelt across her lap. A second before she clasped it the plane jerked one more time; then began to descend rapidly. Both adults flew forward as the plane descended. The woman hit her head on the seat in front of her and fell still. The officer knocked into the captain's door, opening it and hitting the co-pilot's chair.

"What are you doing up here?" The captain asked sharply.

Smith quickly sat down in the co-pilot's seat and turned to the captain.

"Just thought I'd drop in." he smiled.

"Well don't do it again, especially when we're crashing. Sh** I wasn't supposed to say that."

"What?"

"Oh my god!" Sedna said, alerting them to the fact that the door was still open.

Smith reached for the phone between the chairs. "Please remain calm. Stay in your seat! Do not get out of your seat." He turned to the captain. "Aren't you supposed to be calling someone?" he asked.

The captain turned to him and said softly. "We lost service with everyone an hour ago. I have been flying blindly when I saw that we were running out of gas. We need to land now." He was cut off when he realized how close they were to the ground. He stopped talking to focus on steering the plane towards a large lake he had seen.

Danner leaned towards Deven and whispered. "If the plane crashes, you may need to help us."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Please, just so we don't die. It may not be needed, but if it is, will you help us?" He pleaded, searching her eyes. She nodded her head. "Ok," she whispered.

While everyone else was talking, Adam looked out the window.

"Attention passengers. We are making an emergency stop. Please fasten your seatbelts and return your seats to their upright positions."

Adam strained to see out in front of them. The only thing he saw was trees. They were going to crash. He leaned forward so his face was near his knees. He would end up like that anyways, so he figured he would just start like that. As the plane began falling, he felt like he was plunged into a downward spiral.

Rickey saw Adam lean forward. He also leaned forward, if anything it helped him to remain calm like Smith said. He felt sick as they started going down.

Sedna leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes. She tried to relax every part of her body. She knew that if you were relaxed when you were about to crash it could help your body out. She focused on her breathing. _In…out…in…out…in…_

Deven was scared. She didn't want to die in a plane. But she also didn't want to use her 'gift'.

Danner looked at Deven. She was scared, really scared.

"You see what that girl is doing?" He asked her. She looked at Sedna and nodded.

"She's relaxing. She closed her eyes and is probably thinking of a happy thing. She's not focusing on anything else."

"Do you want me to do that?"

"Yes." Danner smiled. "Focus on the best thing you can think of." Deven nodded her head and leaned back, closing her eyes. She was thinking of when their father was alive. Every Tuesday he had the day off so he would pick up her and Danner and they would go have ice cream and pizza. She would always get cheese, as that was all she would eat. And every week they would decided on a new flavor combination for their ice cream. Each of them would get a different flavor and they would mix their ice cream together to get the new flavor. The guys would let her choose what to call it. Her favorite was Kitty Dog. It was a mix of some ice cream mixed with cake, strawberry, and hot fudge Sunday. Everyone thought it was the best type.

Danner relaxed more as he saw Deven smiling. He'd have to ask her later about what she was thinking.

Everyone felt as if their stomach was trying to break through their head as the plane gathered momentum. Deven and Sedna screeched when the plane hit land. Rickey's head smashed against his psp, shattering it to pieces and knocking him unconscious in the process. Danner had previously placed his head in the same position as Adam, and both were shaken a little. Deven and Sedna felt as if their heads were just hacked by an ax.

After the collision Adam noticed a small flame near the cockpit of the plane, which soon disappeared. There was a Firebender on the plane…

* * *

**A/N- **So, what do you think? There is a Firebender, a waterbender, and an earthbender on the plane. You will find out who has all died during the next chapter. If I get no reviews, I'll assume no one liked it and I won't continue. Thanks for reading!


End file.
